Alice Black
by madmcquin187
Summary: Description- 14 year old Alice Black has always been a handful and a daddy's girl what will happen when she loses the man she loves the most.


Alice

By Madison McWhinney

Description- 14 year old Alice Black has always been a handful and a daddy's girl what will happen when she loses the man she loves the most. Rated PG13

**Chapter 1- The Meeting **

***Alice's Pov*s**

"**Alice go get ready, our guests will be here shortly!" Sirius shouted, I madly put my copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them on the table and glared at my dad. "What's wrong with what I am wearing?" I asked, "Alice you're still in your pajamas, so go put something nice on please" Sirius replied, "Ok fine' I replied as I ran up stairs and threw on a blue striped shirt and some jeans and went back down stairs and into the kitchen. "Hi Alice" Harry happily said to me, "Hey Harry" I replied with a smile as I went to sit by my father. After a very delicious meal I heard my dad order all the kids except Harry to go upstairs, I watched all of them leave. "Alice that means you too" Sirius said calmly, " No if Harry gets to stay so do I" I replied madly. "That's not up to you, it's up to me and I say that I am not ready for you these things" Sirius said temper beginning to rise, " I'm still not leaving, I have the right to know!" i yelled. "Alice go upstairs"Sirius replied. " You know what fine I'll go, I understand you love Harry more than me, I'm just you're dumb daughter, I'd rather be away from my sorry excuse of a father!" I yelled as I stormed upstairs and slammed my door. **

**Chapter 2- Consequences**

***Alice's POV***

**Almost a hour later after my outburst I heard a small knock on my door so I slowly opened it refusing to face my dad, " I'm sorry dad I didn't mean what I said to you" I said still looking away from my dad, " I know you didn't mean it but you're still in trouble" Sirius replied, I gave a small nod and faced my dad, " You're grounded for a week" Sirius said, "Ok" I replied, "Now get some rest, goodnight pup love ya"Sirius said, "Night dad love ya too" I replied with a smile I loved it when my dad called me Pup.**

**Chapter 3- The Day Before Hogwarts**

***Alice's POV***

"**Morning Dad" I said as I took my spot at the table and began to eat breakfast, "Hey Alice wanna come play Quidditch with us" Fred asked, "Sure" I replied happily, " Sit down Alice you're grounded remember" Sirius said, " Sorry I can't, I'm not allowed to have fun" I replied as sat down next to my dad and watched Fred run outside with the others. " That wasn't necessary Alice" Sirius said, "Well it's true you won't let me do anything it's not fair" I said madly, " Life isn't always fair Alice, now have you finished all your homework like I told you too?" Sirius asked, " No I lost the book I need" I replied with a innocent smile. " Honestly Alice you need to be more responsible now I'm going to look for it" Sirius replied madly, "Alice come here!" Sirius yelled, "Oh wow look you found it thank you so much" I replied innocently. "Alice over this break you have proved to me that you are not responsible enough to go to hogsmeade, now do your homework" Sirius said madly, I sighed and began homework which I completed 3 hours later. **

**Chapter 4- Hogwarts**

***Alice's POV***

**After a long train ride I arrived at Hogwarts and managed to get a good night's sleep , That morning I was almost late to potions class, "Welcome to potion's class today we will learn about dangerous potions, does anyone know any examples of dangerous potions?"Snape asked, like always Hermione's hand shot right up, "That's sad no one knows" Snape said looking directly at Hermione, "Sir Hermione knows, why don't you call on her besides you asked a question and she knows the answer it would be a lot smarter than standing there like a idiot"I said madly, my comment was followed by several gasps, " please stay after class"Snape said. After the lesson was over I nervously made my way to Snape's desk, " you've earned yourself a weeks detention now go"Snape madly said, I made my way to Umbridge's class which didn't end up going well my big mouth had earned me another detention, my dad was gonna kill me. The rest of the day was ok up until my back to back detentions.**

**Chapter 5- Christmas break**

***Alice's POV***

**By Christmas break I had received over 5 weeks of detention and lost Gryffindor 100 points, I was greeted home by a angry father at the door. "Hi dad I missed you so much" I said, "Alice Lily Black you're in so much trouble you will spend your two weeks of Christmas break grounded and you can forget Quidditch there is no way I'm gonna let you try out with the way you've been behaving lately, now go to your room"Sirius yelled. " Dad why can't I stay downstairs besides everyone will be here in 10 minutes then we were all gonna play Quidditch" I said sadly, " They are more than welcome to go play Quidditch but you young lady can either help me and the other's with dinner or go to your room" Sirius angrily said, "I'll go to my room" I mumbled angrily as I walked upstairs and slammed my door and watched as the kids played Quidditch. "Alice dinner's ready!"Sirius shouted, "Coming!" I yelled back as I raced downstairs and sat down at the spot farthest away from my dad refusing to say anything to anyone, After dinner I watched sadly as all the kids went back outside. I sighed and plopped down on the couch and read some more of my Fantastic Beasts book, the others didn't return from outside until 9:30pm. The rest of the night was quite enjoyable I beat Ron at chess which no one's ever done( he wasn't happy), I also managed to prank the twins, By midnight all of us kids were fast asleep.**

**Chapter 6- Merry Christmas**

***Alice's POV***

**I awoke Christmas morning with a huge smile on my face, "Merry Christmas father"I said happily, "Merry Christmas Alice"Sirius replied. **

**After a big breakfast of laughing it was time for gifts, I received a thing of sweets and a black dog stuffed animal from my dad, a box of my favorite sweets from Tonks and Remus, a necklace with a black dog on it from Harry, a homework journal from Hermione, a Weasley sweater from and a hug from Ron(because he forgot) and many other gifts it was overall a good Christmas.**

**Chapter 7- My worst Nightmare becomes reality**

***Alice's POV***

**A couple of months later I found myself in the Department of Mystery with Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny and Luna. We had just escaped death eaters and me and Harry were fighting alongside Sirius, it was going pretty well till I heard Bellatrix yell "Avada Kedavra". It happened just like that all you could hear was me and Harry's mournful screams and cries, I felt myself getting restrained by Tonks, "DAD"I screamed, "He's gone Alice' Tonks said I've never heard her sound so sad. "He can't be gone, I didn't even get to say goodbye"I cried as me and Tonks apparated. "Alice your leg it's bleeding come on let's go to the hospital wing" Tonks kindly said as she helped me get to the hospital wing, I was surprised to see that everyone except Harry were in the hospital wing too. " Alice it gets better he's in a better place" Hermione said calmly to me, " Hermione leave me alone please, I'd rather not talk to a mudblood right now"I yelled, " I know you're upset Alice but you shouldn't take your temper out on your friends" Hermione snapped,"Sorry Hermione" I replied, "It's fine" Hermione said. After my leg was mended and wrapped I clutched my black dog stuffed animal and cried. Later that night I was awoken by Dumbledore and Mcgonagall, "Where is she gonna go Albus?" Mcgonagall asked, " You could take her you've always wanted a daughter"Dumbledore replied, "Ok it's up to her though"Mcgonagall said. "Would you seriously take me in?"I asked with a small smile on my face, "Of course I would, so can I take you in?" Mcgonagall replied, "Sure" I said. **

**Chapter 8- The week after**

***Alice's POV***

"**Alice come eat breakfast" Mcgonagall said something, " Not hungry" I replied, " Alice please you haven't eaten since it happened" Mcgonagall pleaded, " NO!" I yelled. "Alice Lily please come eat honey I don't think your dad would want you to starve yourself" Mcgonagall said, as soon as I heard that I ran into Mcgonagall's office (yes I was still at Hogwarts I was spending my summer there), "Don't you dare bring my dad into this, DON'T YOU DARE!" ! I yelled. "Calm down Alice and eat" Mcgonagall replied calmly, I sighed and began to eat, " There happy" I said madly, "Alice I get it you're upset but that gives you no right to be disrespectful, now get ready we are going to the Burrow, maybe some fun will help you feel better" Mcgonagall said, " Ok" I said as I walked up to the room I was staying in and threw on a shirt and shorts and joined Mcgonagall as we apparated. **

"**Hello Minerva, Hello Alice" said happily, "Everyone else is outside Alice" said happily. I gave a small smile and headed outside with the others, "Hello Alice we were about to play **

**Quidditch wanna play?"Ron asked, "Sure what are the teams?" I asked, "We were just getting to that you and Harry are team captains"Ron replied, After everyone was done choosing teams it ended up being me, Ginny and Fred vs Harry,Ron and George and Hermione was the ref, That day taught me that I shouldn't think of the past when there is a future waiting to be made.**


End file.
